


Mister E.

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout New Vegas Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Nadia has finally had enough of the Stranger that likes to appear in the middle of battle and decides to confront him.
Series: Fallout New Vegas Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808815
Kudos: 4





	Mister E.

“Wait,” Nadia called, already reseathing her knife as the Powder Ganger drew his last breath. “Wait!”

“I can’t,” the stranger muttered just loud enough for her to hear. “I need to go.”

“But I have questions,” Nadia protested, moving as quickly as she dared toward the man that had just saved her life. If not for him she might be dead. Or worse. The Powder Gangers weren’t exactly known for being gentle with their play-things.

“I know you do, but I can’t answer them. Not now.”

“At least tell me how you always know when I need you the most,” Nadia snapped. “Have you been following me or something?”

The man dipped his head down, the brim of the fedora blocking his face but the rest of his body told Nadia all she needed to know. Taking a step back she felt her hand drifting toward her blade even though she knew he was a much quicker and deadlier draw.

“I first saw you when you started with the Mojave Express,” he said, his hands staying still at his sides. “I can’t explain it, but… I just felt a need to protect you. Not to say you can’t protect yourself, of course. I only checked on you now and then at first.”

“How long,” Nadia demanded. “How long have you been following me?”

“Since I heard about the incident in Goodsprings. If I had been there, if I had been around, maybe I could have stopped them.”

“You’ve been stalking me for that long?”

“Stalking is a rather strong word, isn’t it?” The stranger lifted his head again, just enough for Nadia to see the smile beneath the brim of his hat. “But yes, I’ve been following you much closer since then.”

“Why?”

“Perhaps I see a bit of myself in you. Or maybe I’m just curious.” He gave a shrug and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Either way, you’re safe now. Safer, even. Doubt too many people will want to mess with you after word about this gets out. A single girl managing to take down an entire gang on her own.”

“I think it’s going to be rather obvious I didn’t do it all myself,” Nadia stated, looking pointedly at the Ganger with a large bullet hole in his head. “Everyone knows I haven’t touched a gun since….”

“Then they’ll all know about the girl with the guardian angel at her back,” the man said, taking a step closer. Nadia didn’t back down. She simply watched as he cautiously approached, glaring at him when he placed a hand on her cheek. “Just remember, no matter how lonely it seems out here I will never be too far away.”

“I sure as fuck wish you were,” Nadia growled. The man chuckled and patted her freckled cheek gently.

“If it weren’t for me, you would have been dead long ago. You and I both know that.”

“I can take care of myself,” Nadia snapped, finally shoving his hand away.

“I have no doubt you can,” he agreed, stepping back and half turning away from her as if to leave. “Just remember, if you ever find yourself overwhelmed, you are never really alone. I’ll always be nearby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see headcanons, reactions, and memes not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
